


Don't Let Go

by Emzalina



Series: Joshneku Month [5]
Category: Subarashiki Kono Sekai | The World Ends With You
Genre: M/M, Neku attempts suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 20:41:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3395642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emzalina/pseuds/Emzalina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neku's ready to let the world go...<br/>The stranger on the bridge isn't about to let him go though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Let Go

_Feb 19th_

_(Both muns)_

* * *

Neku did have to admit, the view from the bridge was definitelypretty at night. The stars could barely be seen because they were so close to the city, but far away enough that they were slightly visible. The dark water could be heard lapping against the rocky shore, but it was difficult to see if one was to look down below their feet.

Neku didn’t bother looking down. He could hear the water and he knew what laid underneath the surface—nothing.  That was the purpose of his trip to the bridge after all.

What Neku didn’t see was a person approaching the bridge. The silver-haired boy was out for his nightly stroll -He did it often, this bridge was really nice at night- When he saw the dark figure of a boy standing on the very edge of the railing, he frowned.

"What are you doing?" He asked as he started to walk closer. If this guy was doing what he thought he was going to attempt to stop them.

Neku flinched at the sound of someone’s voice and glanced back over his shoulder. “What are you doing here?”

"Walking," was the answer; a sly smirk had grown on the other boy’s face. "And yourself?"

"….Standing here," Neku replied cautiously, eyeing the silver-haired boy warily.

"You’re looking precariously close to the edge."

Neku took his eyes off the newcomer and looked forward again. “Your point being?” he asked drily.

“You’re going to fall.” He was playing dumb. He knew exactly what the ginger-haired boy was doing.

“So?” Neku rolled his eyes. This guy needed to leave pronto.

“Oh, that’s your intention?” he asked. “And why is that?”

“Who said it was my intention?”

“Well, you seem very adamant on staying over there,” the silver-haired boy remarked with a raised eyebrow.

“So?”

“So? As a good citizen I should tell you reasons for not jumping,” the newcomer told Neku. The smirk was back on his face and Neku was starting to find it annoying.

“And as someone who doesn’t give a shit as to what strangers think, I’ll just ignore you,” Neku snapped.  He didn’t want to deal with this guy, he just needed to get the hell out of here.  

“Right, well, seeing as you’re going to die anyway, how about telling me about your problems?”

Neku glanced backwards skeptically at the guy. “And why should you care?”  They were strangers, Neku knew that much for sure. He would remember if he had ever seen a guy with silver hair and amethyst eyes like this.

“So I know what to tell the police.”

Neku rolled his eyes. “They don’t give a shit either.” No one ever gave a shit about him, so why would the police?  Hell, why is this guy still here?

“I’m just trying to help their reports,” the silver-haired boy told him.

“It doesn’t matter,” Neku muttered.  

“Humour me. If you’re going to jump why would it matter?”

“Why would it matter if I didn’t jump?” Neku countered.  _Seriously, just leave already!_

“Well, I’m not going to tell you ‘you have so much to live for’, I don’t know you,” Joshua shrugged.

"Name?"

Neku eyed the other cautiously before muttering, “Neku.”

“Neku.” Joshua nodded. “I’m Joshua.”

“…Pleasure,” Neku mumbled, looking back out at the water. “Now do yourself a favour and leave.”

“How about no?” Joshua smirked. He walked over next to Neku and sat up on the rail.  ”Guess I’ll have to jump after you if you jump.”

Neku had to give Joshua a double take. “What the hell?!”  Was this dude mental or something?

“Well, we’re acquaintances now, I can’t have a friend die now can I?” Joshua explained as if it was the simplest thing on earth.

“I don’t even know you,” Neku muttered. “We’re not friends.”  Yeah, this guy was insane.  

Joshua smirked. “Well I’m your friend even if you won’t be mine.” He took his jacket off. “Why not tell me your story?”

Neku still gave Joshua a skeptical look. “Why are you so concerned?”

“It might help you,” Joshua shrugged.

Neku sighed. “I’m far past being helped.” He didn’t want any more ‘help’ anyway.  Ever since his best friend died in a hit-and-run, Neku’s life hasn’t been the same.  Everyone else had mourned and moved on after a couple of years, but he couldn’t let go. His friend died on his way to meet Neku at their favourite mural—it was all Neku’s fault, he had told his friend to meet him there, and now he was dead.  The blame rested solely on Neku’s shoulders; he also couldn’t stand the looks of pity that he received from his family and classmates. They all told him to move on and that he should live his life in memory of his best friend, but Neku simply couldn’t and he didn’t know why.  No one was willing to help him, and there was no one to replace his friend. He felt too distant from everyone else to establish a connection, even if either side wanted to.  He didn’t want to open up to anyone because it’s been proven that no one wants to listen.  

“Why?”

“There’s…” Neku sighed again. “Everyone’s given up already, that’s why.”

“I haven’t.”

Neku snorted with bitter laughter. “You just met me, you don’t have to help me.”

"Don’t have to, want to,” Joshua told him quickly.

“And why would you want to help some deadbeat like me?”

Joshua shrugged he began slowly walking closer to Neku, his hands up in a surrendering gesture. “I have some free time.”

Neku rolled his eyes. “What a waste of free time.”

“Well, probably,” Joshua shrugged.

“Then get out of here and spend your time elsewhere.” Neku went back to looking out and down at the water.

"Come with me?" Joshua asked. Neku wasn’t going to get rid of him that easily. Neku looked back around with a raised eyebrow.

"Why should I?"

"Must be better than being here," he shivered. "It is cold as Antarctica and you aren’t exactly wearing much in the way of clothes.” Joshua looked down at Neku’s outfit: a simple tank top and cargo shorts.

"No shit Sherlock," Neku muttered. Damn right it was cold in this.

“Come on then,” Joshua said. He was right next to Neku now, with one hand on the railing.

Neku rolled his eyes. “Fine, you win—” he went to lift himself over the railing, but the cold bar was icy underneath his hands and he lost his footing, falling off the bridge.

Joshua moved in a flash. He reached down quickly, grabbing Neku’s hand and holding on tight. At first, he was sure the other was going to slip. He held tighter, probably tight enough to break bones if he was trying.

Both of the boys were running on the adrenaline of this now, Joshua more so than Neku. They were both panting. Neku had closed his eyes when he had started to fall and Joshua could now hear the roaring of his own blood being pumped around in his ears.

Neku opened his eyes slowly, looking up at Joshua. Hs eyes widened when he managed to process what was going on.  _Shit…._

“Sure you want to die?” Joshua smirked jokingly.

“Not in front of anyone….” Neku muttered. He looked away from Joshua.

“You don’t want anyone to see?”

Neku shook his head. Joshua sighed.

"Then why do you want to do it? You’re ashamed to do it, so why would you?"

Neku bit his lip and looked away. “I’m not wanting to die just to get attention, that’s stupid.”

“You’re going to get attention either way,” Joshua shrugged.

“Not really….”

“When they find a body, it would be on the news,” Joshua grunted. His arm was starting to get a little more painful as the adrenaline wore off. “Let me pull you up now.”

Neku didn’t even look up at Joshua. “……Just drop me.”

“Is that what you  _really_ want?” Joshua asked. He made sure his question was slow, making Neku really think about it.

Neku looked down, then back up at Joshua. “Can you look away first?”

“Why?”

“I don’t want you to watch.”

“No.” Joshua decided. He watched Neku frown before giving his explanation. “I’m going to pull you up.”

“Don’t bother,” Neku bit. “It’s not worth it.”

“Who’s to decide that?” Joshua asked his arm was starting to ache now, Neku not have been heavy, but he was definitely a lot to be holding with one hand; especially for someone who only worked out every time there was a total solar eclipse. Of course, Neku’s answer to Joshua’s question was expected.

“Me.”

Joshua rolled his eyes at the answer. That was exactly what he was expecting. He knew what Neku was feeling, he knew that he didn’t really understand that he had his own self-worth.

"Neku, do you have money in your pocket?" Joshua asked abruptly.

Neku gave Joshua a confused look.  _Money? Why did he ask that?_  “Huh?”

Joshua just stared at Neku, waiting for an answer. “Do you?” he prompted.

“No.”

“Well… presuming that you did, let’s say, I stole it, and I crumpled it and threw mud at it.” Joshua paused to let Neku think. “Would it have decreased in value?”

“Uh, no….” Neku didn’t see where Joshua was going with this.

“So why are you any different?” Joshua asked. “Why is a human life any different from that money?”

Neku didn’t really know what to say to that.

"Now… Do you want me to let go of you? Knowing your life is worth the same as mine, knowing I could always flip myself over the rail and join you in your suicide."

“Like you have any real reason to,” Neku looked down at the water below with a frown.

“I don’t have reason not to,” Joshua contradicted. “I mean, my parents are a reason to, my home life, but then, everyone has problems.” He shrugged the shoulder of his free arm. The other felt like it had dislocated long ago.

Neku sighed. “At least you have dreams.”

“You can too.” Joshua told him. “Now can we please agree to let me pull you up? My arm hurts.”

“Then let go.”

“You were going to come with me, why not know?” Joshua asked. “Why not come back with me, I have a cute little brother and a kitten.” Joshua smirked at his bargaining tool.

“You’re going to invite some stranger into your home?” Neku rolled his eyes. “I could be a serial killer for all you know.”

“Serial killers don’t usually try to kill themselves.”

Joshua sighed. “Look, come on. I’ve been here, it’s not what you want. Hold onto my hand, don’t let go.”

Neku looked over at their joined hands. Sighing, he said quietly, “Okay.”

“Pull you up?” Joshua asked him. Neku nodded. Joshua tried to pull Neku up with his one hand, finding it difficult to even hold him after such a long time. His hand was slipping. Even on a cold night, so much contact with Neku was making his palm sweat.

"Can you grab my other hand?" Joshua asked, reaching down. He tried to remain calm for the other’s sake. He didn’t want Neku to freak out and just get him to drop him. Neku reached up and grabbed Joshua’s other hand.

“Try and help me,” Joshua asked. He realised how stupid that statement sounded. “I’ll try to lift you now, if you can reach the edge, try and push up from it.”

Neku nodded, not really sure what else he could do at that moment besides just wait to be pulled up. Joshua groaned and pulled, managing to drag Neku up. He scraped the backs of his hands on the concrete of the bridge and he was sure he probably hurt Neku too, but he was saving him, and that was that. A few scratches didn’t matter at all.

As soon as he could, Neku got a foot holding on the bridge and with that was able to get up and over the railing. Joshua pulled Neku to him. He didn’t really take note of what he was doing as he pulled Neku into a tight hug.

Neku tensed at the contact at first, but his arms did eventually move to tentatively wrap around the other. The two stayed like that for a moment before pulling away. There was a small grin on Joshua’s face.

"Okay. You aren’t going to run back over and jump after I injured myself saving you, are you?" Joshua joked, putting a hand in his pocket out of Neku’s view.

Neku shook his head.  He wasn’t going to jump again.  Not right now at least.  If anything, he did owe this person something for being genuinely concerned about him, a stranger.              

“Well…how about coming to my home and you can tell me about your life?”  Joshua suggested. He held out a hand for Neku to take. The other stared for a few seconds before he finally stepped forward and took Joshua’s hand.

“….Sure,” Neku said quietly.  Maybe….maybe he could gain a friend from this incident.  

Joshua smiled and squeezed Neku’s hand. “Want my jacket? You look like you’re freezing.”

Neku shook his head. “I’ll be fine…”  Joshua shrugged out of his jacket anyway, handing it over to Neku before the other could refuse.

“I’m not cold, so just take it,” Joshua told him.  ”Come on, it’s this way.”

Neku glanced back over at the bridge and then back at Joshua. He accepted the garment from the other boy and slipped it on.  It was definitely warm. “Yeah. Let’s go.”

Joshua held out a hand to Neku again, smiling warmly.  It didn’t take much for Neku to place his hand into Joshua’s, smiling to himself.  


End file.
